


三人行 下（双生番外/奎葵廷）

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 尺度大，3p





	三人行 下（双生番外/奎葵廷）

**Author's Note:**

> 尺度大，3p

下  
  
  
朱正廷今天终于有机会看海了，水天相接，一望无际的大海，蔚蓝的海水仿佛揉进了蓝天，干净得不像话，又美得不可思议。  
  
  
海上礁石耸立，足有几人高，礁石群更是绵延十几米，坐立于大海上。汹涌的海水打在礁石上，激起雪白的浪花。  
  
  
一件白体恤，一条宽大的浅蓝色牛仔裤，朱正廷撒丫子乱跑，早就把他们兄弟俩疼爱他的事抛到九霄云外。  
  
  
沙滩上的人不算多，海里的人更少，只有寥寥几人在探着半个身子游泳。  
  
  
“你先去？……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤戴着一副太阳镜，唇瓣分分合合，话说得虽然含糊，小葵却在瞬间明白了他的想法。  
  
  
“嗯哼……”  
  
  
“行，我去买几杯果汁，顺便吃点东西，半小时后交接。”  
  
  
“嗯哼……”  
  
  
满意地哼出声，小葵翘起嘴角，算是应允了蔡徐坤的提议。  
  
  
朱正廷就在不远处蹚着水，裤脚卷起一半，露出白皙的小腿，小葵舔舔唇，半摘下太阳镜，朝朱正廷走去。  
  
  
腰侧触到的是手心的温热，朱正廷转过头，瞧见是小葵，两眼一眯，摘了小葵的太阳镜，凑过嘴唇，在他脸颊上亲了一口。  
  
  
“跑了这么久，都不累吗？”  
  
  
搂着朱正廷的腰，小葵亲亲他的唇角，声音温柔。  
  
  
“不累，嘿嘿……”  
  
  
脑袋抵在小葵的肩上，露出一双柔软的眼睛，唇瓣和肌肤只隔着一层衣料，呼吸湿热而缠绵，像有只猫爪子在小葵心上挠。  
  
  
下体立马有了反应，朱正廷一怔，脸色青红交加，恶狠狠说了一句，“你们说过要带我看海的！！！”  
  
  
“谁说不带你看，咱们这就去看海。”  
  
  
哄着浑身炸毛的朱正廷，双臂夹着朱正廷的腰，小葵半推半走地把朱正廷带进海里。  
  
  
冰凉的海水拍上来，凉意沁入肌肤，冻得朱正廷一激灵，海水刚刚没过臀部，齐腰的衬衫被海水溅湿，透明的衣摆服帖地垂在腰间。  
  
  
旁边是一座高大的礁石，前面就是深海区，小葵索性停住脚，拉着朱正廷躲在礁石后面。  
  
  
刚抬头就看见了朱正廷喷火的眼睛，小葵轻笑着，捏捏他的脸蛋，“怎么还生气了？……”  
  
  
“我要看海……”  
  
  
鼓起腮帮子，朱正廷瞪一眼小葵，冷哼一声，别过头，决定不再理会他。  
  
  
“四周全是海，你可以尽情看，当然，我觉得在海里做爱……也不错……”  
  
  
舌头舔过朱正廷的耳廓，朱正廷肩膀一颤，没转过头，颤动的睫毛却暴露了他的内心。  
  
  
“你也想要，是吗？”  
  
  
“想要我狠狠地干你，欺负你，把你下面操到都合不上……”  
  
  
“别说了！……”  
  
  
一双水眸波光流转，朱正廷堵住小葵说荤话的嘴，双腮粉红，偏偏脸上是一副生气的模样。  
  
  
湿润的舌尖一勾，在朱正廷的掌心留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹，朱正廷瞪大双眼，缩回手，右脚踢在小葵的小腿上。  
  
  
“嘶……你怎么下得去手……”  
  
  
“我都没用劲儿！……”  
  
  
鞠起一捧水，朱正廷把掌心的海水一抛，溅在小葵的脸上。  
  
  
脸颊沾着水珠，小葵凑近脸，在朱正廷的唇上落下一吻，“还记得上次我带你来看海吗？……”  
  
  
“记得……”  
  
  
勾住小葵的脖子，朱正廷主动加深这个吻，“后来你就把我抛弃了……”  
  
  
“没有，你一直在我心里，从未变过。”  
  
  
趁着接吻的间隙，小葵解了朱正廷的裤子，虽是一条宽大的牛仔裤，但裤子已经完全被海水湿透，也不好脱下来。  
  
  
“小骗子……”  
  
  
朱正廷知道小葵打着什么坏主意，牙齿咬住他的唇肉，却没阻止小葵的动作。  
  
  
“小野猫和小骗子，天生一对……”  
  
  
“虽然来晚了些，但终究是住在了你心里，别说小骗子，大骗子我也愿意。”  
  
  
朱正廷被这句话逗笑了，松开小葵渗血的唇，重新覆上唇瓣，舔舐着唇上细小的伤口。  
  
  
两只手一直没闲着，小葵脱下朱正廷的内裤，手指终于摸到梦寐以求的穴口。  
  
  
“这下不用干就湿了……”  
  
  
“你怎么天天说荤话……”  
  
  
“我说真的！……”  
  
  
指尖探进穴口，几天没容纳性器的小穴异常饥渴，咬住手指不发。  
  
  
“才几天没做，就这么着急？……”  
  
  
一手揉着穴口，放松周围的肌肉，另一只手浅浅刺入，伸进温暖的蜜穴。  
  
  
朱正廷仰头喘息，双手攀住小葵的肩膀，背靠礁石。  
  
  
身子滚烫，周围一片冰凉，海水甚至会随着抽插的手指窜进体内，冰火两重天的滋味，着实不好受。  
  
  
小葵见不到朱正廷的小穴，却能感受到那只小嘴对他的渴望。  
  
  
那处泛红的穴口，一定等着他把性器插进去，不停操弄，直到由粉嫩的颜色操到充血的红色，小穴才会满足。  
  
  
扒开朱正廷的蜜穴，小葵又伸进两根手指，三根手指同出同进，激起朱正廷的呻吟。  
  
  
流出的肠液稀释在海水里，海水又疯狂涌进穴口，湿热的肠壁包裹着手指，其间夹杂着微凉的海水，手指一插便咕咕作响。  
  
  
“唔……涨……涨……”  
  
  
朱正廷小声抗议，扭着屁股想逃离小葵的手，刚到嘴的肥肉哪儿能跑，小葵压住朱正廷躁动的身子，手下的动作又狠又快。  
  
  
“哼……别插……不……不舒服……”  
  
  
海里做爱总不比床上，海水撑得肚皮发涨，朱正廷捶着小葵的肩，一边呻吟一边抗拒。  
  
  
瞟到旁边延绵的礁石，小葵推搡着朱正廷站上去，朱正廷小腹微凸，肚子里灌了一堆海水。三根手指依旧在体内作乱，每次抽插都要带出一股海水。  
  
  
双腿发软，朱正廷闭眼呻吟，不用看，也知道自己是什么模样。  
  
  
“正廷，你看这个好不好……”  
  
  
冰凉的物体贴在脸上，朱正廷皱眉，挤开眼睛，是一块长石。  
  
  
石头呈长条状，粗细适当，最上端冒出一个小凸起，因海水的多年拍打，表面如鹅卵石般光滑。  
  
  
像是按摩棒  
  
  
“插进你的小穴好不好……”  
  
  
“别……哼……不要……”  
  
  
哪能依着朱正廷，小葵退出手指，把东西抵在穴口，黑色的长石，粉色的肉穴，对比格外强烈。  
  
  
“啊……哈……小葵……”  
  
  
把长石一点点推进，收缩的肉穴吞下黑色的石棒，刚才还紧闭的小穴瞬间被捅开，颤巍巍迎接这冰凉的东西。  
  
  
太凉了，以前插进来的东西都是热的，这次进来一个凉东西，让朱正廷不太适应。  
  
  
“怎么样，舒不舒服？……”  
  
  
“凉……哼……凉……”  
  
  
朱正廷抓住小葵的手臂，瘪着嘴，说了半天只能说出一个凉字。  
  
  
“啊！……哈……哈……”  
  
  
石棒在体内大肆抽插，混有肠液的海水泄了一片，濡湿了朱正廷的下体。小葵摸摸流出的水液，笑了一声，“是温的……”  
  
  
“不愧在你肚子里暖了这么半天，也不知道这根东西能不能变热……”  
  
  
石头不粗，顶端却有一个凸起，戳在柔软的肠壁上，酸痛中又带着异样的快感。朱正廷很快就被插得哆嗦着高潮，软绵绵的双腿支撑不住，几乎要跪下去。小葵搂住朱正廷的腰，插得凶狠，朱正廷的下体依旧在流水，穴口也被磨得泛了红。  
  
  
“哈！……不……不要它……哼……”  
  
  
“不要它，那你想要谁？”  
  
  
“要你，想要你……”  
  
  
声音软软糯糯，又含着一股委屈劲儿，勾得小葵都想立马办了他，心上这么想，嘴上可不这么说。  
  
  
“好啊，正廷哥哥把它挤出来，我就给你。”  
  
  
把露头的石棒推了进去，朱正廷一颤，前端又渗出了清液。  
  
  
摩擦着红肿的乳粒，小葵翻过朱正廷的身子，一手抚摸着他微凸的小腹，一手在他的小穴周围流连。  
  
  
蜜穴裹着石棒，依旧不停流着水，都是刚才灌进去的海水。  
  
  
小葵故意往前一顶，粗大的性器滑过朱正廷的股沟，“正廷哥哥赶紧挤出来，我就给你……”  
  
  
“哼……哼……”  
  
  
水珠从裸背上滑过，朱正廷收紧小腹，绷紧大腿，使出全身的劲儿挤着体内的东西，腰间的肌肉变硬，蜜穴缩紧，有规律地翕合着。  
  
  
石棒冒出一点头，棒身沾满了黏腻的肠液，晶亮亮的，衬着那翻开的粉色肉穴，别提多漂亮。  
  
  
小葵咬住唇，觉得高估了自己的能力，面对朱正廷，他永远是输家。  
  
  
“我决定了，先好好操你一遍……”  
  
  
扶稳朱正廷的身子，小葵抽出石棒，就着润滑一鼓作气冲了进去。  
  
  
“哈……啊……”  
  
  
这次进来的是滚烫的东西，尺寸也大得多，朱正廷能感受到那跳动的青筋，一下下地弹在他的肉壁上，带来酥麻的快感。  
  
  
“我坐着，正廷哥哥自己动……”  
  
  
坐在礁石上，小葵张开腿，小腿在海水中划来划去，双手拍打着朱正廷的屁股，示意他赶紧动。  
  
  
脚下没有支撑，朱正廷动得很艰难，光靠屁股左右摇动来取悦身体里那根粗壮的东西。  
  
  
“还是我来动吧，正廷哥哥太笨了……”  
  
  
叹一口气，小葵合起朱正廷的双腿，揽住他的腿弯，抱着他发狠地冲撞起来。  
  
  
“啊！……哈……”  
  
  
“慢……慢一点……啊！……”  
  
  
靠在小葵的怀里，朱正廷被撞得说不出一句完整的话，小穴又麻又痒，最外面的那圈穴肉被撑得酸疼，紧紧吸住小葵的性器不放。  
  
  
臀肉拍得通红，下体的水也流得格外欢快，肚子里的海水逐渐流走，伴着肠液淅淅沥沥流入大海。  
  
  
“正廷哥哥的肚子真温暖，连海水都暖了……”  
  
  
朱正廷已经没功夫和小葵计较这些荤话，小葵顶的狠，撞的快，朱正廷被操得眼前一片模糊，哪儿还有闲心堵小葵的嘴。  
  
  
“你……哼……你慢点……”  
  
  
到底还是宠着小葵，朱正廷嘴上虽说着慢点，却任由小葵在他体内肆意冲撞，怒根在穴里虎虎生威，干得朱正廷七荤八素。  
  
  
朱正廷知道自己宠着小葵，不仅是在床上，几乎在所有地方，他都宠着小葵。  
  
  
心疼他的遭遇，心疼他的委屈，心疼他的伤痛，尽管有些伤痛是他带给小葵的。  
  
  
那么多年的暗恋，也得亏他一根儿筋才能坚持下来。  
  
  
“正廷哥哥，我们下去……”  
  
  
小葵架着朱正廷的手臂，把他推进海里，海水刚没臀，交合的下体掩盖在海水中，只是一操弄，海水免不了要翻滚，凉嗖嗖的海水拍在肉体上，意外刺激。  
  
  
抬起朱正廷的一条腿，让他踩在礁石上，交合的私处半露，勃起的性器不断插入小穴，挤得小穴湿淋淋，不停吐水。  
  
  
“你……哈……什么时候能完……啊！……”  
  
  
朱正廷喉咙沙哑，声音也带了哭腔，却还是配合小葵的动作，努力吞下那巨大的东西。  
  
  
“哥哥乖，小葵马上就要射了，射在你里面好不好，给我生一个小宝宝。”  
  
  
“哈……我……啊……我生不了！……”  
  
  
剩下的话被一波快过一波的攻势撞碎，朱正廷攥紧双拳，抑制不住地大声呻吟，体内的快感几乎要淹没他，他甚至感觉自己都要被操坏了。  
  
  
“啊！！……”  
  
  
滚烫的精液打在穴心，朱正廷小腿抽搐，身子往一旁倒，多亏小葵接住了他，才没跌入海里。  
  
  
“正廷哥哥不要以为这就完事了，我哥还等着呢。”  
  
  
“嗯……哼……”  
  
  
脑袋迷迷糊糊，朱正廷刚转过头，体内便又进入一根东西，力道大的让他站不稳脚。  
  
  
“坤……唔……”  
  
  
嘴里也塞进一根，朱正廷伏低腰，翘起臀部，让蔡徐坤能进得顺利些。  
  
  
小葵坐在礁石上，一手拨开朱正廷的湿发，一手撸起朱正廷觉醒的欲望。  
  
  
朱正廷简直是有苦说不出，下体叫嚣着要释放，小穴的快感却把他拉回现实，嘴唇被撑得发麻，口水控制不住地滴下来，偏偏小葵又不知节制，故意把性器向前送了一段，直抵朱正廷的喉咙，笑看朱正廷这诱人的模样。  
  
  
蔡徐坤在这种事上和小葵如出一辙，刚高潮过几次，穴里本来就软，经过蔡徐坤这一顶弄，就更泥泞不堪了，湿滑软烂，夹得蔡徐坤舒服得不行。  
  
  
在湿润的口腔里待了半天，小葵终于肯把性器抽出来，朱正廷张着红唇，呻吟声勾人而动听，惹得小葵又硬了几分。  
  
  
“跪在上面……”  
  
  
朱正廷的身子软成一团，几乎是他们让干什么，他就做什么，双手撑地，膝盖跪在光滑的礁石上，朱正廷撅起屁股，红艳的穴口收缩着吃进蔡徐坤的性器，挤出的穴瓣已充血变红，沾着水花贴在蔡徐坤的性器上。  
  
  
小葵低眼仔细看着两人的交合，蔡徐坤的性器粗壮，朱正廷的穴儿却窄小，本是粉嫩的颜色，因干了多次的缘故而泛起红色。可怜的小穴被蔡徐坤的性器捅开，撑成一个小圆洞，红色的软肉吸住蔡徐坤不放，挤压着他的性器，通过摩擦带个蔡徐坤快感。  
  
  
不知道两个人一起上，得多舒服  
  
  
心里面有了想法，小葵伸出一根手指，趁蔡徐坤抽出的时候，猛地塞进朱正廷的小穴。  
  
  
“啊！……”  
  
  
朱正廷扬长了脖子呻吟，蔡徐坤的性器本就比一般人大，装他一个就艰难，如今又伸进来一根手指，根本就让朱正廷无所适应。  
  
  
似是明白小葵的想法，蔡徐坤缓下动作，伴着小葵的频率，每次都撞在朱正廷的敏感点上，从而挤出更多的水液。  
  
  
肠液被带出小穴，拉长的淫水从穴口一直延伸到礁石上，多余的水液被捣成白沫黏在穴外，白花花一片。  
  
  
穴里的淫水足够多，以至于小葵都能伸进三根手指，三根手指加一根性器，在朱正廷体内抽插，干得朱正廷呻吟不断。  
  
  
他从未试过这样的性爱，以前就算三个人，也是一个一个来，如今这样的局面，他倒有些害怕。  
  
  
屁股不停扭动，腰肢也努力向前拱，最终还是被无情地拽了回来。  
  
  
“哼……别……我……我怕……”  
  
  
“正廷哥哥怕什么……”  
  
  
“你们俩都好大，我怕受不住……”  
  
  
“正廷哥哥不想一起要我们吗？”  
  
  
朱正廷犹豫了几秒，看见小葵当的性器时，还是不免心惊胆战一番。  
  
  
“别怕，一会儿给你涂药，坏不了的。”  
  
  
蔡徐坤抚慰着朱正廷的后背，故意向前一顶，分散朱正廷的注意力。  
  
  
朱正廷都来不及说一个好字，蔡徐坤便退出来一半，朱正廷感觉有手指扒住穴口，随后是小葵调戏的声音，“正廷哥哥里面真是红呢，被我们操红的……”  
  
  
小穴又抵上一个东西，不用想也知道是什么，朱正廷刚想说话，突然进来的一个头便令他再无法发出任何声音。  
  
  
小葵的性器不过刚进一个头，就紧的要命，比他刚才操时还要紧，见蔡徐坤的表情，想来也是这样。  
  
  
“正廷乖，放松……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤揉着朱正廷僵硬的腰，小葵则按摩着那撑成圆窟窿的洞口，又往前挺了挺，果不其然听见朱正廷的一声呜咽。  
  
  
朱正廷的身子从未被开发到这种程度，小穴被撑大到不行，只剩一层薄膜裹住两人的性器，仿佛再大一点，就要崩坏。  
  
  
“别……别，慢……慢一点……”  
  
  
努力适应身子里的两根性器，朱正廷喘着粗气，小幅度摇晃着屁股，艰难地一点点吃进两人的性器。  
  
  
两人见到朱正廷背上的汗珠，也不敢乱动，只好由朱正廷自己动，雪白的屁股后退，缓慢地将两根性器塞进小穴里。  
  
  
“哼……”  
  
  
两根性器一同进入的刺激实在是太大，更何况两人的性器又比常人大，为了少受苦楚，朱正廷只好咬着牙前后动起屁股，模仿性器抽插的动作来满足那两根东西。  
  
  
“嗯……哈……”  
  
  
一开始朱正廷动得艰难，性器在体内也极为拥挤，好在有肠液的润滑，甚是狭窄的小穴流出汩汩的淫水，滋润那两根巨棒。  
  
  
“啊……哈……”  
  
  
性器完全没入朱正廷的身子，朱正廷再也支撑不住，塌下腰肢，只剩屁股贴在两人的下体。  
  
  
两人对视一眼，小葵搂起朱正廷的身子，让他背靠自己，夹在两人中间。  
  
  
朱正廷攀住蔡徐坤的肩，双腿勾住他的腰，还未等勾紧，两人便动了起来。  
  
  
“啊！……别……别……啊！！……”  
  
  
两根性器像是脱缰的野马，在朱正廷体内驰骋起来，两人同进同出，频率惊人的一致。每次进去，朱正廷都不得不咬紧唇，弯着腰身，扬起脖子，每次退出，大腿绷紧，小腿也不停颤抖。  
  
  
双腿终是垂在两边，小葵抱起朱正廷的腿弯，好让交合的下体更加清晰。  
  
  
“哥哥看下面，你的穴儿真的好厉害，把我和哥哥的东西都吃进去了，完完全全哦。”  
  
  
没有大腿的阻挡，蔡徐坤也看清了朱正廷的下体，打开的下体淫乱不堪，两根性器撑满了那个洞口，小穴泛着可怜的颜色，穴肉不断挤进翻出，露出被操熟的颜色。  
  
  
“这次正廷是真的要被操熟了……”  
  
  
“哈……哼……”  
  
  
刚刚因疼痛的性器重新挺立，朱正廷被抱着操干，这种体位操得深，撞得狠，每次进去都快把他撑爆了，两根棍子在体内摩擦，磨得肠壁咕咕作响。  
  
  
辛勤运动的两人汗水涔涔，朱正廷的小穴是从未有过的紧致，夹得性器生疼，两根性器不仅摩擦着柔软的肠壁，更在互相摩擦，潮水般的快感铺天盖地袭来。  
  
  
朱正廷感觉肠壁都快磨烂了，疼痛中又带着蚀骨的快感，让他泣不成声。  
  
  
“哼……求……求求你们，慢……慢点……”  
  
  
“好，我们慢一点……”  
  
  
两人听话放缓了速度，小葵一边吃力顶进，一边套弄着朱正廷的性器，“正廷哥哥，听说操到某一点，你就会失禁呢，我们试一试……”  
  
  
“不……不要……”  
  
  
朱正廷哼哼唧唧呻吟着，软绵绵的声音哪儿能让小葵放过他，把朱正廷推到蔡徐坤怀里，小葵跪起身子，把住朱正廷的腰，飞快抽插，每下都尽根没入，拍到朱正廷穴口，惹得朱正廷不停浪叫。  
  
  
“哈……那里……那里……别……啊！……”  
  
  
朱正廷挣扎着，奈何力气不足，根本挣脱不出来。  
  
  
蔡徐坤也心领神会，反扣住朱正廷的手腕，和小葵一前一后地撞着那块软肉。  
  
  
小葵进，蔡徐坤出，蔡徐坤进，小葵出，左右让那块地方永远有东西顶着，朱正廷只觉得刺激到不行，这样的抽插让他分不出一丝精力，小穴每次都是满满的，充实感贯穿了整个身子。  
  
  
“别……别碰那里……哈……别……呜……”  
  
  
朱正廷哭着叫喊，欲望在草丛里挺立，两人仿佛没听见朱正廷的求饶一样，发疯似的进出，朱正廷汗流浃背，身子一僵，穴口收缩个不停，精液混着尿液一起喷射出来。  
  
  
“哈……哈……”  
  
  
眼角通红，鼻头也发红，朱正廷倒在小葵怀里，性器疲软下垂，马眼则流出黄色的尿液。  
  
  
颠颠朱正廷的身子，下体再次挺进，小葵的嘴唇贴到朱正廷的耳边，笑着对他说，“正廷哥哥再等一等，我和哥哥马上就要射了。”  
  
  
小葵搂紧朱正廷的腰，蔡徐坤掰开朱正廷的大腿，两根性器狠命往前塞，把那肉洞扩成一个薄薄的肉膜。  
  
  
两人奋力耕耘，肉体的碰撞声不绝于耳，朱正廷眼角挂着泪痕，下体饱涨，又疼又麻，只希望他们赶紧射精。  
  
  
两道精液同时射进花心，朱正廷被烫得蜷起脚趾，白皙的肌肤上满是情欲的汗水。  
  
  
醒来时天早就暗了，穴口火辣辣的疼，又带着一股清凉感，腰间搭着两只手臂，蔡徐坤和小葵睡在两边，搂着他睡得格外香甜。  
  
  
朱正廷挪挪身子，左右瞧瞧，叹口气，他是再也不相信他们哥俩的鬼话了。  
  
  
什么看海，都是放屁  
  
  
两人一起可还爽，只是苦了他！  
  
  
以后绝对不允许蔡徐坤和蔡小葵·近·他·的·身  
  
  
一群混蛋，哼  
  
  
END


End file.
